


Reality is always better

by SwallaShalla



Series: Reality is always better [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Married Sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: It was the perfect day for a wedding.There was a quiet, typical desert twilight wind that helped Keith breathe normally.He had always hated elegant clothes, he preferred his usual tight-fitting t-shirt and his black jeans rather than suffocating in a heavy cloth suit in the middle of the desert at his best friend's wedding.His best friend, his brother, the person he loved more than his own soul.And he was his best man.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Reality is always better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Reality is always better

It was the perfect day for a wedding.

There was a quiet, typical desert twilight wind that helped Keith breathe normally.

He had always hated elegant clothes, he preferred his usual tight-fitting t-shirt and his black jeans rather than suffocating in a heavy cloth suit in the middle of the desert at his best friend's wedding.

His best friend, his brother, the person he loved more than his own soul.

And he was his best man.

He was in the wrong part of the altar. He was behind Shiro. Behind the one who promised to always be by his side no matter what.

No matter how many times Shiro would repeat it, Keith had always feared that sooner or later he would surrender with him, but he never imagined that that day would arrive so early.

And now here he is, with the man he loved turning his back on him while he was reciting his vows to a complete stranger.

" _I will always be by your side, no matter what, I will love you until the end of days"_

_"I can't wait to wake up every day and see your beautiful face first thing forever"_

_"I'm yours, until the end"_

No.

No.No.No.No.No.no.no.no.nononononono ...  
  
  


" _ **No!**_ "  
  
  


Keith woke up in a dark room on a double bed.

He felt confused, scared, sad and sweaty. He could almost feel the bile rising.

Right now he needed someone, any person who held him in his arms and comforted him with that nightmare shit.

"... baby ...?"

Keith turned around.

And there he is, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in his life.

Takashi, his Takashi, without a shirt, with one eye closed and one open while staring at him with a nothing but worried look.

"Are you ok?" he said in a whisper.

"I do..."

"Liar"

Keith looked at him.

Even after all these years they knew each other, Shiro was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the whole universe explored so far.

His gaze fell on his hand, on his ring, which matched perfectly with that on Keith's ring finger.

"I just had a bad dream," he finally confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sweetly.

"Do you remember the guy who worked for you on the Atlas? That guy - Curtin, Curtas - or something like that?"

"Um... I think so, why?"

"I had such a strange dream in which you married him... And I was your best man, and I had to watch it all while it was taking place in front of me..."

Shiro had a surprised look, then a happy one, and then an amused look.

"Pfff... What? Excuse me, you are the only one I want or will ever want to marry"

"Yes, yes I know. Thank you."

Shiro slowly took Keith in his arms and held him close.

He took her husband's hand with his and kissed the wedding ring he placed on it.  
  
  


He still remembered the day of their "marriage" as if it were yesterday.  
  
  
  
  
  


_They were on the battlefield, against the forces of Honerva, and as they fought, they could see every enemy coming ever stronger towards them, trying to kill them._

_Keith, who by dodging a sword directly over his chest, pierced an enemy with his Luxite blade, while behind him, Shiro, was with the Black Bayard hitting another enemy, covering for Keith._

_If he had to be honest, Shiro didn't know if they would survive._

_He had to use this opportunity. After all, it could easily be the last._

_Therefore, he turned around to Keith and asked:_

_"Keith, will you marry me?"_

_Keith laughed a little at first, then dodged another sword._

_"I don't think it's the right time!"_

_"No, but it could be our last chance and I don't want to waste it! I love you, and I want to make you mine forever! And you? Do you want to?" he asked uncertainly._

_"Yes, Shiro, I do"_  
  
  


After Coran married them in a rushed ceremony while fighting, after they both said their "I do" without any hesitation, and after they both exchanged (more than one!) A beautiful kiss in the middle of the battle, the two they were officially married and tied for life.

And today, one year after the end of the war, the two still love each other as the first day they met.  
  
  


"Happy anniversary, Keith"

"Happy anniversary, Takashi"


End file.
